50 Shades of Steele
by larry141094
Summary: Reversing the roles of the main characters a bit here, Anastasia Steele is the CEO of Steele Publishing and Christian Grey is a shy Business student from Washington State. When Christian meets Miss Steele for an interview, sparks fly and they begin to know more about themselves.
1. Chapter 1

It's been a frantic morning for me, my name's Christian Grey, orphan, shy guy, a bit of a recluse really. Yet this morning I'm doing the mother of all favours for my best friend Jose, the damn bastard got sick just before he was supposed to interview this big shot business woman for the College newspaper. So guess what I'm doing? Yeah, I'm filling in… great.

I choose a tie from the few that I have laying around on my floor and begin putting it on as I grab my toast from the toaster. "Christian, thanks man, I owe you big time," I look at Jose, poor guy looks like crap, "Only for you, anyway… uh, I don't have the questions." Jose points to the coffee table in front of him "On there… thanks, again," I give him a wry smile as I grab the paper and head out for my unplanned interview with the richest, most influential woman in the state. I look at the notes briefly as I allow my terribly old car's engine warm up, Anastasia Steele, CEO of Steele Publishing. I put the notes on my passenger seat and head off on the long drive to Seattle.

I pull up to the skyscraper that is my destination, the building's curves seem feminine but at the same time powerful, domineering even. As I walk through the lobby I wonder if I'll even be allowed to see Mrs. Steele… oh fuck, is it Mrs? Or Miss? Or something else entirely? I'm panicking before I arrive at the penthouse office floor that is just for Anastasia Steele. When I walk into the white marble interior, I notice the interns, they all look like Swedish models or something. All having blonde hair, blue eyes and are well built, better than myself even and I pride myself on having good aesthetics. One of the men from behind the desk looks up at me "Mr. Rodriguez, Miss Steele will see you soon. Have a seat." I hesitate, should I let him know that I'm not in fact Jose Rodriguez? I decide against it as I sit down slowly on one of the white leather couches adorning the sky lobby. So it's Miss Steele, CEO of Steele Publishing, got it. I wonder how old she is, for some reason I imagine this former 50 something librarian with glasses and grey hair, an iron lady so to speak. I hope that the questions shed some light on the woman herself, so I have a gaze at the questions, trying to draw a picture in my mind of who she is, hopefully so I don't make an absolute fool of myself in the 10 minutes she's granted for the interview. A business man bursting from the main office and scurrying away draws me away from my thoughts, his face was flushed and he looked deeply embarrassed as he stumbled away towards the elevator, dropping papers as he went. At that moment, the man who greeted me at the front desk says to me "Miss Steele is ready for you now, go right in". I get up, straighten my suit and walk towards the aforementioned door… well, here goes.

I stare at the closed door and swallow hard, when the man behind the desk says "Just go in, she knows your coming". I nod and push the door open, I must have pushed a little too hard as the door flew open and slammed into the door stop on the other side, rebounding and smacking me right in the forehead midstride. I drop my paper, recorder and my dignity all in that instant… this wasn't going well at all. I haven't even had time to start gathering my papers and recorder when I hear the clicks of high heels approaching me, I look up slowly and see her, she's stunning, she's young and she looks slightly amused at my clumsiness. "Mr. Rodriguez, quite an entrance I must say, are you ok?" I'm a bit too taken aback from her beauty, she really is gorgeous, looks about my age, has big rosy red lips, deep blue eyes and brunette hair tied back in a neat ponytail. "Uh… yes, um no…" She raises her eyebrows and crouches down to pick up my paper and recorders, she stands up and hands them to me, looking at me dead on she asks "Well, which is it? Yes or no?" She cocks her head slightly waiting for my response. My stupid sex driven brain is washing away any pure thoughts I might have been having. "Uh, yes I'm ok, I'm just not Jose… I mean Mr. Rodriguez," I stumble through my words as her face seems to question my statement. She walks towards her desk with purpose and asks me "Then who are you? I was supposed to have a quick interview with Mr. Rodriguez for the Washington State University Newspaper." I walk forward, slightly intimidated by this woman, "Yes, I'm filling in, my name's Christian Grey, I'm studying business." At this she turns to face me and gestures to one of the seats in front of her desk, "Well Mr. Grey, by all means, begin."


	2. Chapter 2

I start the recorder and take one last look at her… Miss Steele, she nods at me and leans forward a bit, showing me some cleavage… intentional? Surely not, I shake my head and look down at my first question, "You're a young and highly successful woman, to what…" she cuts me off "To what do I owe my success? Come on, I get this from every man that comes in here." I was a bit taken aback by her response but pressed further "It's just, one of the questions here… I'm sorry," my lack of alphaness is obviously showing at this point, why oh why am I so bad with women? "That's fine, my success is down to hard work and knowing my business inside and out. I am a very picky woman Mr. Grey and as such I choose to have the people around me from which I can extract success." Typical rich person talk, "Maybe it's just luck?" I say this without thinking, it just seemed like a natural question to ask. She seems amused at the question but answers it anyway "Mr. Grey, luck is the typical excuse people use to explain away their failures. You make your own luck, your successes and your failures are all on you. It's how I've always seen it and how I've always worked, even before I was successful." "You seem like a control freak." Well, that came out without a single thought on my part. "As a woman, I need to control aspects of my life with an iron fist, it's about knowing when to control and when to let go," she says this as she walks over to me, she walked with such purpose that I thought she was coming to hit me, I squeezed my eyes shut in anticipation for a well-deserved smack in the face, however I hear her sit down in the chair next to mine. "Mr. Grey… what are you doing?" I felt tempted to say _wishing the ground would swallow me up_ but I refrained. I change the topic quickly, trying to ignore the flush in my cheeks "Do you have any interests outside work?" She smiles a very secretive smile and replies "Many… _physical_ pursuits." Her emphasis on 'physical' causes a stirring in my pants… This woman is going to be the death of me.

Suddenly, the door opens and the man from the desk peeks in, "Miss Steele, your next appointment is here." Shit! I think, I've barely asked anything! Jose's going to kill me, assuming I survive this interview with this mercurial woman. "Please cancel it, I'm not finished with Mr. Grey here," counter man nods and bows out of the room quietly. I must be gaping because a look of amusement appears on Anastasia's face, "Don't worry, I tend to cancel meetings at the last minute quite often…" She bites her lip slightly before continuing "In fact, I was considering cancelling this one." There's a slight pause and I swear you could cut the tension in here with a knife "Well… why didn't you?" At this she smiles that secret smile again and responds "Because… I was _curious_." My heartbeat quickened at those words, she was having a big effect on me, more so than other hot girls I've come across in the past. "Mr. Grey, I'm interested to know some things about you." Oh I wasn't expecting that, "There, really isn't much to know, I'm just a student." She doesn't skip a beat and fires back "I want to know, what your plans are after you graduate? Anything in business that you're thinking of pursuing?" She was stroking the arms of her chair now, I had to cross my legs to hide the erection growing in my pants, if I didn't know any better I would assume she was doing this on purpose. "I'm not sure, maybe holdings?" She seemed impressed by that answer "That's a hard business to start, you'll need money." I nod "Yes, well I've been saving, I'm thinking of applying for a loan." Her eyebrows crease and she shakes her head "No, it won't be enough, we're talking money upwards of 6 digits here." SIX DIGITS?! Whoa, I was really in over my head wasn't I? I felt my shoulders slump as she delivered this news. The change in body language didn't go unnoticed by Anastasia, "I'll do it." "You'll do what?" Was she seriously going to offer me money for an unplanned business venture? "I'll invest the money you'll need for your start up." As she said this, she got up and walked over to her desk, writing something down and handing me a piece of paper. "Here's my number, my personal one, call me soon and we can arrange a business meeting to discuss this further." Now that was unexpected… did Anastasia Steele seriously just give me _her_ number? I struggled to stand with any semblance of confidence and she smiled at my nervousness, leaning in and whispering against my ear "I will see you soon Mr. Grey, you will call me before you graduate, I will be expecting it." My junk starts stirring once again and almost as if she could sense it, she winks and says "You best be going, the drive back will be horrendous in this rain." I wasn't even aware it was raining and sure enough, it was bucketing outside. "Um… yeah, thanks Miss Steele… I will… see you… b-bye." I rushed out a little bit TOO quickly for my liking. I am not going to live this one down any time soon.


End file.
